darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1193
Samantha falls from Widows' Hill. Synopsis Teaser : The great house of Collinwood in the year 1840. On this dark and fateful night, Quentin Collins remains a fugitive from justice. Fearing he will never be able to clear his good name, he has made plans to leave Collinsport forever. Meanwhile, on the cold and barren cliff known as Widows' Hill, a strange confrontation is about to occur, one which will alter the future of Quentin Collins and his beloved Daphne. Joanna lures Samantha to Widows’ Hill and shows her a vision of what she is about to become. Startled, Samantha stumbles and falls off the cliff. Act I A satisfied Joanna casually returns to Collinwood. As she arrives, Gerard finds the note that he supposedly left for Samantha, and questions Joanna about it. She denies knowing anything and Gerard leaves the house. At the fishing shack, Julia treats Desmond’s wounds. Julia says he will survive, and they should be able to flee Collinsport in 24 hours. Desmond tells Quentin to go on without him, but he vows to wait one more day. The next morning, Daphne greets Joanna in the drawing room. Gerard then arrives, carrying Samantha’s dead body. Act II Gerard explains that he found Samantha’s body beneath Widows’ Hill after finding a suspicious note. He also feels the police will suspect Quentin of her death, since she testified against him at the trial. Gerard leaves for Lamar’s chapel to start preparing for Samantha and Edith’s funerals (it is mentioned that Edith’s body was found by a servant in the East Wing). Joanna tries to convince Daphne that Samantha’s death has a silver lining (she can now marry Quentin), but Daphne is in shock over the recent deaths at Collinwood, and how it will affect Tad. Joanna visits Quentin and informs him that Samantha is dead. Quentin vows to take Tad with him when he escapes from town, and instructs Joanna have a carriage ready the next morning. Julia arrives at Collinwood with her medical bag. When Gerard sees her, he asks if she’s been treating Desmond. Act III Julia shuts down Gerard’s questioning and goes upstairs, but Gerard is clearly suspicious of her. Meanwhile, Daphne decides to go the East Wing and again sees Parallel Time. She sees Julia, who is spying on Kendrick in the garden below. He meets with Samantha, demanding more answers about Stella’s mysterious disappearance. Samantha claims to know nothing and advises him leave Collinwood and never return. Kendrick finally agrees, but threatens to go to the police and vows to find out what everyone in the house is so afraid of. Act IV In Parallel Time, Samantha returns to the parlor and Julia asks her for details about her meeting with Kendrick. After recapping her conversation with him, Samantha asks what really did happen to Stella. Julia again tells her that she “just left,” but Samantha isn’t sure what to believe. The doors are then closed on Daphne, and Joanna arrives. She tells Daphne that she has arranged a carriage to take her and Quentin out of town the following morning. Later that night, Gerard watches as Julia leaves the house. She goes to the fishing shack and tells him that Gerard is getting suspicious of her. Daphne soon shows up, not wanting to be in the same house as Gerard. Quentin asks her to marry him in Boston, which she agrees to. Little do they all know, however, Gerard has followed them to the shack. Memorable quotes : Daphne: First Edith, then Gabriel, now Samantha. Three deaths in twenty-four hours. There seems to be no end to the tragedy in this house. ---- : Daphne: I saw people who are just as troubled as we are, perhaps even more so. I guess it doesn't really make any difference what band of time you live in. People are different but their problems and fears are just the same as ours. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman / Julia Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * Lee Beery as Joanna Mills * John Karlen as Desmond Collins / Kendrick Young * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins / Samantha Drew (PT) Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of actress Lee Beery and the character Joanna Mills. * Final appearance of actress Virginia Vestoff and the characters of Samantha Drew Collins and Samantha Drew (PT). * Final time an episode is narrated by James Storm. * Closing credits scene: Statue in woodland. Story * The Parallel Time scene that occurs in this episode is unusual as part of it takes place outside, which means Daphne, who observing events from the main time-band is patiently standing there watching Julia watch Kendrick and Samantha (PT) out of the window. * The Trask Memorial Chapel will be handling the funerals of both Samantha and Edith. * Edith's body was found the previous night by one of the servants. * TIMELINE: It was earlier this evening when Samantha shot Joanna (occurred in 1192). Dawn soon. Edith, Gabriel and Samantha all died with the past 24 hours (Edith died in 1186, Gabriel died in 1191, and Samantha dies in this episode). Edith's body was found last night. Quentin plans to leave tomorrow morning at 3am. 8:45pm: Julia leaves Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * Lee Beery flubs when she tells Daphne that "at three o'clock you and Daphne will be free." * After her fall from Widows' Hill, Samantha looks more like she bumped into a wall rather than falling off a cliff to her death. * Quentin mentions that he will take Tad to Europe with him and that the next time Gerard sees Tad, Tad will be 21 years old and the Master of Collinwood. However, Daniel's will clearly stated that if Tad was ever to leave Collinwood, he would forfeit his right to the Collins fortune. This point was stressed several episodes previously after Daniel's revised will was read naming Gerard as the 'interim-heir' until Tad turns 21. Samantha, concerned for Tad's safety, was planning to take him out of Collinwood, but reconsidered after being reminded that he would lose his claim to the family fortune. Daniel's will specifically said that as long as Tad was in residence at Collinwood when he turned 21, he would receive the entire estate. No mention was made of where Tad could live before he was 21; it was just interpreted by Desmond, the rest of the family, and Gerard, to mean that Tad had to live at Collinwood until he was 21. It would be easy for a lawyer to contest that Tad had to stay at Collinwood. Category:Dark Shadows episodes